Naruto: The New Beginning
by PepticCaesar
Summary: A young Naruto has stumbled upon a lost order, one of his he has never before heard of. His world will be forever altered at this startling discovery and he will have a long road ahead of him. Will he succeed in his task, or will he die trying. Harem of 5 only. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1**  
**

Alright, I wanted to write an Assassins Creed Crossover for a long time, I absolutely love the idea of the creed and how the games play. I played all of them on Xbox 360 and I wanted to write a story of them after I beat the 4th one.

With that being said, I really don't have many ideas of where to even begin because I want to include parts of the story from each game, and the 1st one is like 300 years before the second and the third is around 300 years after Assassins Creed Revelations as well.

Another thing, there will be no guns at all, I hate when Naruto stories have like M16s and rocket launchers while in the ninja world. It makes it incredibly stupid in my eyes so don't expect any of that junk.

I will just have to do my best though and hope you guys like it. I also have to decide if I want him to be a jinchuriki in this story as well but I'm leaning against it just to try something different.

So, I think it will be a female Naruto named Natsuki that will be the jinchuriki.

Pairing will be a harem of five that I had thought up, but I might change it somewhere down the line. I do know that I want one from each major village also for later on in the story.

1 Pakura from Suna

2 Mei Terumi from Kiri

3 Natsuki Uzumaki along with Kyuubi from Konoha

4 Yugito along with Nibi from Kumo

5 Kurotsuchi from Iwa

I Do Not Own Naruto or Assassins Creed

* * *

It was an average day in the hidden leaf village with a calm breeze under the sunny sky. The village is one of the most beautiful places in the entire world. At least to the young eight year old boy wandering the streets. His name is Naruto, just Naruto, as he is an orphan and has been as long as he could remember. Not that is an uncommon thing in the village after the Kyuubi attack six years ago. There were many orphans in the village.

There is, however, something very special about this young boy. He has a very special ability called eagle vision. A skill that only his family has ever had, not that he knew that. His eyes are sharper than most people, and his observation skills are only rivaled by the smartest people in the world, allowing him to see and piece together anything with only small hints. He has seen many things in the world with this skill, as he can see the world in different colors. Most people were shown to be blue, but on occasions he saw some red, but only when a young red haired girl a few years younger than him walks by. They would mumble things about a 'demon bitch' whenever she was near. The thing that confused him though was she was outlined in a whole new color. She was gold.

Naruto never really talked to this girl although he was highly curious about her and he wanted too. What Naruto spent his time doing was exercising or reading and he was incredibly intelligent for an eight year old boy. He loved to discover things and learn about them, he also loved to go running and jumping and climbing and it showed. He was a very healthy young boy with bright red hair that was very spiky with beautiful blue eyes, and if you saw him running, you would be surprised at fast and how far he could run. He could also climb up just about anything without chakra and not fall or get hurt at all.

One day Naruto was around an area he hasn't really discovered and he was looking around in wonder just trying to find something new and he was getting a strange feeling around a certain area. He noticed a large boulder easily three times bigger than a full grown man that was covered in moss and surrounded by trees. It was a really well hidden area, but the really interesting thing was a skull embedded into a flat side of the boulder.

What was more interesting was that it was glowing when he activated his eagle vision. He quickly became excited and went over to it and touched it experimentally but he got a cut on his finger and let out a gasp of surprise as a drop of blood landed on the forehead of the skull and a door opened up.

He eagerly began to do go down a wide but short amount of steps leading to a wooden platform in between the cave walls. On both sides of the walkway there were perfectly round marble pillars holding up the ceiling with red flags on them with some type of symbol that Naruto thought was cool. It was a triangle that curved at both of the bottom ends and that stopped moving in just before closing the triangle.

What was strange to him though is that some really old torches began to light up and illuminate the whole room.

What was at the end of the walkway was a very large room that had smaller hexagonal shaped support beams going up into a flat stone ceiling with other horizontal beams connecting the supports. There were brick walls all around the room and it was filled with rugs on the hard ground. There were also a lot of tables and chairs in the room. Naruto looked around in awe and also saw some open archways leading into other rooms and went to the nearest one on the left.

What was in there was an armory filled with weapon racks on all the walls, each of the spots were filled with all kinds of different swords he had never seen before. On the left side of that room, there were throwing knives in a massive quantity, each one shined like silver and were beautifully crafted. He left that room and went on to a room that was connected to it on the right side and entered and found armor of different kinds on some mannequin torsos.

There were also some white robes over to the side in a closet area that he found really cool looking. He also found some small blades (hidden blades) in a box with the schematics to make more in that closet too. There was a fire place in this room as well in the middle of the two arch ways leading into the main room.

On the opposite side of the weapon room and to the left of the clothing room, was a library that was filled with many bookshelves that had some really old looking books and some trinkets. There were some arches in the room to support the ceiling and had the same flags from the entry way pillars on them.

'Wow, this is the most amazing place I have ever seen,' was the first thought that the eight year old could come up with after looking around. He truly felt something in the back of his mind telling him that he belonged in here and he has always wanted to belong somewhere. Konoha was still recovering from the Kyuubi attack and no one was adopting at this time because of that, so he liked the feeling he got from being in this new place.

**(The hide out is the same as the one in Assassins Creed Revelations except for it just being hidden in a boulder and not an actual house. I also added some things like the closet full of robes and armor and I had the whole armory filled with the different weapons.)**

* * *

He went back to the library, as he was the most interested in that and saw on the middle of the desk that had a single candle, there was a scroll sitting on top of a hard leather bound book that looked like a journal. His high amount of curiosity winning him over, he went over to the desk, sat on the chair behind it and began to read the scroll.

'To my dear son Naruto, I am sorry if you are now reading this, because that would mean that I am no longer alive. Me and your mother had to leave you in the care of the hospital staff as we had to leave to fight off the Kyuubi. First of all, me and your mother want you to know that even though we left you at a young age of two, we still love you with every fiber of our being. The second is more from me than your mother, but I want you to follow the creed of our great ancestors, who had fought for peace in the world far before chakra was given to the great Sage of Six paths.

We are known as the Assassin order. We dedicated our lives to fighting off the threat of our greatest enemies. Enemies as old as we are, the Templars. We had bases like the one you are in, all over the world and you are the descendant of many great Assassins and I had hoped for you to lead the order when I had retired but it didn't turn out that way.

We fight in the darkness to serve the light, exterminating all evil we can. The Templars wish to reshape the world through force, power, and slavery. They would rule for their own benefits and kill any who stand in their way. The Assassins fight to stop them, spreading the ideas of freedom, individuality, and ultimately peace.

If you are reading this then unfortunately you are the last Konoha Assassin. Our brotherhood was annihilated from the Kyuubi attack, we could not sit by and let the beast kill all those innocents. I hope you can understand this and follow our example and live life with no regrets.

I will not be telling you everything about the Templars that you may face, me and your mother feel that I have given you enough. You can just read about them, as learning your own skills and knowledge will be better than just being told. There are many books and scrolls in the library here that can help you with everything you might need. We have a vast amount of information from the time before chakra as well as the things me and your mother collected. We left our money sealed into an area where only a person with our vision will find it and our blood also. It is yours and any future brothers and sisters you invite into our creed.

We left a certain jutsu behind for you to use as it will speed up your training. Be warned now though, it is highly taxing on your chakra reserves and you should not use it before bringing up your reserves. It is called the Kage Bunshin jutsu, and while our family was gifted with vast reserves it is always better to be safer than be sorry. You should study fuinjutsu as well, as some of our best abilities are used through seals, you could call it a specialty of our family.

Read up on some of our more famous relatives as well. Look for the names Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, and Desmond Miles. They were the most famous ancestors we have. There is also Connor Kenway, also known as Ratonhnhaké:ton, and his own grandfather, Edward Kenway. Edward isn't someone we want you to emulate as he spent most of his life as a pirate and only towards the end found his way but you may be inspired by this. Connor fought for his people first and foremost, so I think you would like him and his ideals.

The last thing we want to say is that we love you with all our being and hope you do not need to read this.

'Your loving parents,

Michiru and Konogo Uzumaki.'

Naruto's eyes watered as he read the scroll over and over again. He had finally found out whom his parents were and that they really loved him. He is sad that he was just a little to young to remember them but in their honor he set his eyes on his newest goal, to become the Grandmaster to the Assassin order in Konoha.

He would become the greatest Assassin that there ever was.

**(I made them Uzumakis because a lot of people think that the Uzumakis are related to the sage of six paths and the path my idea was headed was that Naruto is related to the sage so I pretty much had to make him an Uzumaki although they are not closely related to Kushina. More like his parents are distant cousins so that the pairing works out. They really won't play an important role in the story at all, I will probably only mention them a few times.)**

* * *

He wiped his tears quickly and looked to the journal on the table that was under the scroll. He opened it to the first page and read a short summary and was surprised to find the name Desmond Miles under it.

It read, 'in this journal that I made is all the things I did in my life and it is filled with my experiences. I had this in mind for my own ancestors to follow in my stead as in my life I had found that information is preserved much better than I expected. I had spent what feels like a lifetime keeping the for peace and I hope that whoever is reading this will be able to keep it intact.

Read this story, the story of my life and remember it forever.'

-Desmond Miles

Naruto vowed to remember the story of his ancestor to honor him and quickly turned the page to the beginning.

**(This is from Desmond's point of view)**

'There was a great tragedy that started the very world that we know today, I like to call it the 'great event.' I was forced to make a choice, the hardest choice that could ever be pushed down on someone.

A solar flare was going to come and wipe out most of the earth with its intense heat and I had two options.

I could either help a mad spirit woman named Juno who was one of the people we call the ones who came before, or I could let the world burn and become a sage to the people and lead them in their time of need.

I was afraid, I knew the right thing to do would be to give up my life and to save the world. But Juno would just force her control on them and I was told from Minerva that I would bring peace.

I knew that if I helped Juno, the woman who was locked away by her people for conspiring against them, she could just imprison the world and this went against the order that I fought to protect.

I made the choice.

I would lead the people into a new time of piece. Through this, I was gifted with a special power and I would begin to spread my teachings throughout the land.

However, Juno was infuriated, she had worked for countless years trying to be freed by me. So, she in her anger she spent another 25 years and used up the rest of her power and life force and created the beast that we came to know as the Juubi, the Ten- Tailed Beast.

I had spent my time mastering this new power, this chakra, along with the new eyes I had received, the Rinnengan. I knew that I was ready, I could not fail because if I did, the world I had spent so much time helping to raise again would be destroyed. I would not allow any more innocent people to be killed.

I went into battle with an idea in my mind. If a powerful spirit like Juno could be sealed into a small sphere then why couldn't I use my new abilities and lock away the Juubi into my self.

I would gladly make the sacrifice... And I did.

I became a demon container, and was once more hailed as a god. I had never gotten quite use to that though, I just thought I was a normal man. I had spent my time traveling and spreading chakra in hopes it would be accepted and cherished.

I had two sons in my time, the older gifted with my eye abilities and the younger, my body abilities. On my death bed I knew that I had to chose my successor. Either my older son, who believed that peace should be through force, or my younger son who believed it should be through love.

The choice was obvious to me, my younger son was chosen. I left them to their own devices as I knew what would be happening to me upon my death. The beast would be released.

I had to be alone for that and I had the idea to divide the power into nine separate beings, and seal the husk of the Ten Tails into the moon.

As I write this I am already fully prepared to finish what I had started and am now siting in this chair in this hideout that I had made where hopefully my descendants will find as I haven't told my sons of my past deeds.

I had hoped that Assassins would no longer be needed but if the time ever arises, then I have faith that this will be found will hopefully be used properly.

Safety and peace be upon you brother or sister.

My name is Desmond Miles, I am an Assassin and this is my story.

Naruto could not believe what he was reading and had to put the book down. His young mind was furiously trying to comprehend what he just read, and that was only the beginning of the book.

He had just read the words of a person hailed as god by the ninja world. It was too much for him and he had to save the rest of the book for another day and he quickly went back to the main room and sat down to rest for a while.

after a good couple of hours he began to think about what his parents had written about the hidden spot and went to find it, as he was really curious about it.

He had looked around and quickly found a book in the library that was glowing with his eagle vision. It was a black book and didn't look any different from any other book and so he pulled on it. The bookshelf on the far back side of the wall started to move to the right vanishing behind the wall. This lead to a new path way him down another fairly long pathway.

At the end of this pathway were some statues that looked like they were just carved, although he imagined they were very old. The room itself was round and there was a rounded set of stairs leading down to these statues. He activated his eagle vision and saw a glowing area under the center of the room and assumed this was where the money was hidden but he was more curious about the statues.

There were three men on the left side and three women on the right side. In the middle was another man that had a very nice set of armor in front of it that was locked behind a gate.

He went to the left and looked at the first statue, it had the name Altair Ibn-La'Ahad on the marble base under the statue along with the date that he lived in, 1165 - 1257.

Next to his statue moving to the right was the second statue with the name of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze with the dates 1459 - 1524.

The next statue was another man by the name of Ratonhnhake:ton with the date of 1756 and the last part was chipped off and unable to read.

'Three of my ancestors' Naruto thought to himself in wonder as he gazed upon them with awe. He then went to the other side and began to look at the female statues.

On the opposite side of the male statues were three females and the farthest one on the right had the name Toka Senju and had the date 19 - 98,

The next statue to the left of that one had the name of Mito Uzumaki with the date 72 - 155,

The next statue to the left and last one had the name of Kushina Uzumaki with the date of 140 - 165.

'Huh, two of these are Uzumakis then, and the first is a Senju. Although I had read somewhere that the Senju and Uzumaki are distant relatives.' Thought Naruto as he also looked at these statues in wonder.

In the middle of the room with the special armor was the last statue that stood on a taller base than all the others. Above the statue was a title that shocked Naruto to his core. It read, the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto was wide eyed at that and quickly looked down to see if the name of the sage was there.

The name read Desmond Miles, 1987 – 75.

**(I had the idea to start at year 1 after the solar flare event and the beginning of chakra so that's why the dates for the ninja and the date of Desmond's death are like that)**

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Alright this is the first chapter that I had come up with and I really thought I did a good job on it. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**I really wasn't going to even put up the story until I was really close to finishing it because I don't think I will be working on it very quickly. I just really want to know what you guys think about it.**

**I also want to know about the pairing for the story also, I had planed to have some sort of fast travel seal that will allow him to travel at will to the other villages but it would seem a lot like the hirashin, so I'm not sure.  
**

**Anyway give me some reviews and I will try to write this story as fast as I can and just write as I go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

1 Pakura from Suna

2 Mei Terumi from Kiri

3 Natsuki Uzumaki along with Kyuubi from Konoha

4 Yugito along with Nibi from Kumo

5 Kurotsuchi from Iwa

'Thinking'

"Talking"

I Do Not Own Naruto or Assassins Creed

* * *

Naruto has been living in the Assassins Hideout for about three months now and has begun reading and practicing anything that he could while he was there. He has change very little in looks but a lot in his mind. He has matured greatly from the teachings of the Assassins who came before him and he had gained a new outlook on life in the process.

Today was the day where he was going to venture out for a bit and try to discover why the red haired girl he had seen in the village before was treated the way she was.

He now wore the grey training robes of the Konoha Assassins and had his two hidden blades on his arms and a brown belt over a crimson red sash on his hips. He quickly left his hideout at the end of the day to search for clues of the young girl that was treated very badly.

His first spot he thought to look was the Konoha orphanages that are in the village as there were many orphans and he never saw her with anyone with her so he began his search using what stealth he had gotten from his training.

It took him about three hours to find the correct orphanage but he finally found the young red haired girl and he went to the window of her room to look closer. What he saw was not what he expected and it made him very angry.

* * *

_'Sniff' 'Sniff'_

The sounds of small sniffles and chocked back sobs could be heard, deep within the small room unfit for any living person, in the very attic of the orphanage Naruto had found.

He could see the form of the small red haired child sitting against a mattress with no frame to keep it up. She was about six years old from what he guessed and tears were running down her cheeks. She had violet colored eyes and her red hair had looked really dirty almost making it brown.

'Did she even bathe in the last three months since I saw her?' Naruto thought to himself as he continued his observations.

On her face though was one thing that would make the majority of Konoha's citizens recognize and soon become hateful towards her for; she had some faint whisker like marks on her cheeks.

Her little hand went up to one of her cheeks that was red from a recent slap she received that Naruto had guessed. She flinched in pain as her hand touched the stinging spot.

Now, the girl was smart, not a genius but, she was smart enough to know that everyone in the village seemed to loathe her very existence. She continued to sob however and in this moment through her racking sobs did she hear something.

A soft, almost silent, thump yet with her unusually high hearing she heard it. She stilled and slowly she peeked through her arms only for her violet eyes to widen before she covered herself in her blankets.

This person that had come into her room looked to be an older boy, how much older though, she couldn't tell. She watched the boy with his grey robes hiding his body and a hood shadowed his face.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me." She pleaded under her covers hoping that the boy wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you at all. Why would I do that?" Naruto asked her calmly and kindly making her lower the covers from hiding her face in disbelief. She could hear the honesty in his voice and somehow she could feel that she could trust him.

"But, everyone is mean to me and they always call me names and glare at me." The girl said to him while wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't do something like that, my names is Naruto Uzumaki by the way. What's yours?"

She looked wide eyed a bit for a second at his last name but responded anyway, "I'm Natsuki Uzumaki. That's cool, we have the same last name Naruto."

Naruto just chuckled, "yea it looks like we do."

she really didn't know why she felt so comfortable with this boy because all she could see was a small smile on his face as the hood shadowed the rest of his head. Her thoughts were interrupted though as a small rumble could be heard between the two.

Looking down the grey robed boy saw the embarrassed flush and sheepish smile on Natsuki's whiskered face. ''Hehe sorry...I'm a little hungry...'' she said with a nervous expression not knowing what else to say.

''How long has it been since you've eaten last Natsuki-Chan?'' He asked while his voice did carry a slight edge to it that the young girl didn't pick up on while the boy's eyes were on the red mark on her cheek.

Natsuki on the other hand looked down shyly as she answered him with a blush as she had never been called with a chan before, ''W-well...I tried to get something to eat because I only had some gross soup that they gave me. That was about all I ate and I tried to ask for some more food but the matron smacked me and threw me up here _again_ saying I didn't deserve anymore food.'' the red haired girl mumbled with her face hidden further into her knees. By doing this, she missed the narrowing of the boy's eyes.

'Why would she be treated this badly? This is supposed to be the friendliest village out of all the hidden villages. Well, either way I have to help her as everyone deserves to be treated with respect and kindness. I will have to look into this later, I'm sure.' Naruto thought to himself.

''I see," he said to her as calmly as he could although he was quite angry, "well, I will go get you some food then." He said while patting her on the head and she looked at him wide eyed and confused as to why he would help her.

"Why? Why are you helping me, I hardly even know you?" She questioned as nicely as she could because she really did want the food.

"Well, everyone deserves kindness. In fact my order has dedicated their lives to finding the truth of existence and also to spread peace to all the lands." He said simply while her eyes shined with wonder.

"What order?" She asked confused while tilting her head cutely.

Naruto just chuckled at her thinking she was really cute, "I'm sure that you will find out at a later time. Now I'm going to get you some food, okay?" He said while he jumped out the window missing her cute pout at his exit.

Only a few minutes passed since Naruto left but Natsuki was already feeling a both nervous and sad as she was alone again. She had already connected to the kind boy who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and genuinely wanted to help her. She just hoped that he would come back to her and bring her some food as she was really hungry.

Some time later, that to Natsuki felt like forever, she heard the sound of the small window in her attic open. When she heard it she instinctively hid under her ripped and thing bedding, in doing so, she missed Naruto with a plate full of food in his arms.

He walked quietly towards her bed almost without a sound as he was just beginning his training. He frowned when he saw her hiding under her sheets and even from where he was he could see her trembling. Silently the robed hooded boy knelled at her bedside and gently spoke so he didn't scare her.

"Natsuki-chan, its okay. I brought you that food that I promised you." The young girl had then stopped her trembling and slowly peaked a violet eye from under her sheets. Only when she saw the shadowed face of the older boy did she come out from under her sheets as she felt safe. When her eyes landed on the food at his side, her pretty eyes widened. There was some fruit, along with a ham sandwich and some vegetables and to drink there was some milk.

Naruto quickly put the food in front of her and she quickly dived right in, eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

Naruto then, slowly picked up the fruit and cut it saying, "now eat up..." as he lifted the cut fruit to her while Natsuki pouted and blushed slightly at knowing she was being fed. 'I'm a big girl ttebane!' Quickly, she just smiled as she ate in a comfortable silence as she was fed from her mysterious tenshi, her angel. After eating all the food and drinking the glass of milk. she started to have a drowsy expression on her face, making Naruto think she was really cute.

She then let out a small adorable yawn before she looked to her new grey robed friend and saw the slight quirk of his mouth which she only returned with a wide and warm smile.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." she said in a shy almost meek tone with a blush. Looking at the robed boy she saw him tilt his head slightly before he smiled the most perfect smile she had ever seen and she suddenly felt all warm and safe inside. She heard him speak softly but she could only sigh in comfort when she felt his hand run through her hair gently.

"Your welcome Natsuki-chan and remember your not alone anymore and if you ever need me, I will help you in anyway I can. Now, I have to go, have a good night sleep Natsuki-chan." He said in a soothing manner to where the little girl could only give a soft nod as her head went down to her pillow.

"I'll see you again soon Natsuki-chan." He said quietly to the girl and quickly jumped out the small window not seeing her smile and blush as she wasn't asleep just yet.

'Naruto-kun.' Is all she could think and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

'This village has been corrupted to the very core of its foundations if a young girl is treated like that. I am going to protect her from now on though, I swear on the creed I will help her.' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way back home.

He quickly took off his robes and went to sleep as he had worked very hard today and he knew he would have much more work to do soon.

* * *

It has been a long two years for Naruto as he had been practicing and reading anything that he could get his hands on in his new home, the Assassins' Headquarters. He had visited with Natsuki as much as he could but only at nighttime so he wouldn't been seen by anyone as he still wanted to remain hidden.

Many things had changed for Naruto in that couple years of his training. For one, he took to his training like a fish to water, his body was slim and strong. He was more lean than powerful looking, he was also flexible, the perfect combination that he found he needed to be like his ancestors before him.

He trained as much as he could in the art of parkour or free running. This was the way the Assassins would travel way back in the years and they utilized it to great effect. They were faster and stronger than that of a ninja would be, and that was without chakra as they existed before the discovery of it.

He had taken to the weapons quite well also, learning how to care for them, make them, and ultimately use them. He now felt much safer and more confident with his hidden blades and other blades on him and he always wore them except when in the shower or bed. He also found an extremely powerful sword in the armory that was well hidden. The only way he found it was through his senses as the blade practically called him to its location.

It was the blade of Altair.

The blade was pure silver, even the handle of the sword was with the bottom in the shape of an eagle's beak and the guard in the shape of the wings. He tested it and even after all the time it sat, is was still deadly sharp and powerful, it seemed unbreakable.

He wore the same grey training robes that he had when he first began and when he first met Natsuki, but he now wore some weights that were concealed into his steel toed leather boots and some on his wrists under his hidden blades in a way that didn't hinder the blades at all. He also chose to hold 5 throwing knives on each side of the belt with the Assassins symbol proudly on display in the center of the belt.

He was currently on his way to the Hokage's office to see him as he hadn't been seen or heard from in those two years that he began training.

Having no appointment with the leader of the village he stealthily passed the receptionist and entered the room slowly. He looked up from under his hood and noticed the Hokage was staring at him with a mixture of surprise, awe, and a bit of suspicion.

"A novice Assassin." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage spoke calmly even though he knew how dangerous the Assassins were, he was more curious, knowing that the one in front of him was too young to be of much danger. "What can I do for you today?" He asked while signaling to the ANBU not to attack as they had just realized the young Assassin was now in the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-Sama, and I may have been marked as missing a couple of years ago." Naruto spoke calmly and respectfully ignoring the Hokage's surprise.

"Ahh, I have seen the reports of that, although they never said you were an Uzumaki though." Hiruzen said as he calmed down and smiled happily that the young boy was safe and sound.

"I had only just found this out a couple years ago as I had stumble upon the Assassin headquarters in Konoha and I had come to inform you that I am indeed alive and I wish to be of use to Konoha." He said getting a bigger smile from the old man and the sudden relaxing of the ANBU in the room as they could just feel like the Assassin was a friend and not an enemy.

"Of course you can help us. The assassin brotherhood has always had goals to bring peace to the world for ages. I myself had some friends in the brotherhood and I respected their goals for peace very much." Hiruzen said getting a smile from the calm blond as the old man went down memory lane. "I assume you are going to rebuild the brotherhood here in our village then?"

"Yes, I had planed on it and had my first recruit in mind." Naruto said as he thought about a certain red haired pariah.

"That's good, but who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"There is a red haired girl in the village that I had seen and my sense point her out to me. Natsuki Uzumaki, but others call her a demon for some reason." The Hokage was shocked about that but he went a bit pale as he didn't know what to think.

On one hand he loved Natsuki like his own granddaughter and wanted her to be as safe and happy as possible. On the other hand he knew some people were pushing for her to be a ninja in the village to be a secret weapon. If she was an Assassin, she wouldn't be under the Hokage's authority but the Assassin Grand Master's authority, basically the boy in front of him would be her leader.

After only a bit of thinking his loving grandfather side won out, "I will agree to that although you should know that she is a Jinchuriki. She holds the nine-tailed fox insider her stomach and the council will not be happy about this at all." He said shocking Naruto to his core.

'She is the container of the nine-tailed fox? I had read up on these demons but I never thought we would have a container in the village.' He thought to himself in shock not knowing what to think. 'That demon had killed my parents and many others, but she isn't to blame for holding it. She is also an Uzumaki, a distant family member and family should always stick together. I should have known that she was the Jinchuriki.' "I understand then, but if you allow it then I will induct her into the order." He said to the Hokage.

"Does the fact that she holds the Kyuubi frighten you? Do you hate her now that you know?" The Hokage asked while trying to hold his anger back thinking that he did in fact hate her.

"No I don't hate her at all, my goal is to bring love and piece to the world, not more hate. I will admit that I was surprised that she holds the demon and I will also admit that the demon killed my parents. However, they would have wanted me to be understanding and strong for them to rebuild our order and I will not disappoint them. I will keep Natsuki safe and happy for you and I will make sure to inform you of any information I receive later on the road if you can do the same."

Hiruzen seemed to sink into his chair in relief and nodded to the blond, "I can arrange that quite easily, I will send any letters we get into the bird cages located around the village containing information as well as some Assassinations that I may feel need to be performed."

"Understood, if that is all, I would like to find my first recruit now. Goodbye for now Hokage-Sama."

"Goodbye for now, and watch out. Should the council get word of this they will try to find her." He warned as the boy left through the window leaving the old man to smile for Natsuki's luck.

"Things will certainly become different soon. I can tell." Hiruzen said to himself as he continued his paperwork.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright the second chapter is up and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hadn't really planned on working on this story for a while but I changed my mind and I put my other story on hold for a bit to write the next few chapters for this story instead.**

**So, keep on reading guys and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**On another note, I have another idea of a Dynasty warriors crossover with Naruto that I also want to try out but that will be in a long time I think. Although I may just write some much shorter stories of those and be done in like 10 - 15 chapters each. I will be basing it off of Dynasty Warriors 7 from Xbox 360 and I will have a story for each of the campaign. **

**One for Shu, Wu, Wei, and Jin, although I think they would all be similar I think I can make it work.**

**Last thing, the assassins looks:**

**For Konoha they will wear the white robes with a crimson sash and green armor**

**For Suna they will have light brown robes almost the color of sand with a crimson sash and light brown armor **

**For Kiri they will have light blue robes with a crimson sash and dark grey armor**

**For Kumo they will have gray robes with a crimson sash and white armor**

**For Iwa they will have brown robes with a crimson sash and black armor**

**I decided that all of them with have the same crimson sash as a kind of way to show unity I guess but those are my ideas. If anyone else has any ideas go ahead and leave a comment or something.**


End file.
